Convince Me
by sexycrayons
Summary: "Madge, we're comeing home. Even if the rules say that only one tribute can become a victor. We're both coming home." I knew Madge didn't believe me but she knew I would try. As the peacekeepers take her away, two words escape her mouth. "Convince Me."


Why couldn't it of been me? What couldn't it of been the way we planned? I never thought I'd hear my name being called during the reaping that day. I never thought I'd see the terror that strikes the love of my life as I dreadfully walk my way to Effie Trinket. There she stands already on the platform built for the male and female tributes. Her eyes glisten in the dangerously hot sun when I hear her say words I'd never thought I'd hear her say. _"Take care of them when I'm gone."_ I won't let her die. I can't let her die. She's the best hunter in all of Panem. She can take care of both our families. I can't do that. I don't think I'd be able to function knowing that my Catnip was gone.

We're hauled away into the Justice Building into separate rooms. This is where our family and close friends can come to say goodbye. District 12 has only ever had four victors in the 73 years that the game has gone on. This is the 74th annual Hunger Games and I'm determined to keep her alive for as long as I live in that arena. District 12 might actually have a victor this year and it won't be me. She may be small, but she can shoot an arrow better than anyone that has ever walked inside the arena. I know she can do this. Hopefully Haymitch will give us enough advise to actually win this thing.

The first to walk into the room is my family. My brothers and sisters glue to my legs praying that I don't leave them for good. My mother has tears in her eyes. "They already lost one man in their lives and they don't need another one gone." She says to me. I can hear the pain in her voice. My heart shatters into a million pieces when I start thinking of my father who died in the mines a few years back. If I don't come home, the kids will have nothing. That includes Prim. I play a father-like role in all of their lives. They already lost their biological father and they can't mentally take losing another one. I kiss all of my siblings on the head. I tell my little sister how beautiful she is. Aside from Katniss, my little sister is my favorite person in the world. I hope she doesn't fall in love untill after she's 18. This way she doesn't have to face the heart-renching pain of losing someone she loves to the cruel world of the Capitol. She's my little girl. "When you fall in love with someone, tell them. You never know how quickly they can be taken from your may never come back and if they do, it might be to late." She nods at me. "I love you," her eyes glisten with sadness. "Please come home." "I promise. I'm coming home." I bend down to her level and wrap my arms around her tightly.

Far too soon the peacekeepers take all of them away. Once they're gone, I can feel the emptiness inside me grow me. My mind starts to drift away into a far away land filled with trees, also known as the hunting grounds. A few minutes later Prim darts into the room. She clings to me for dear life and I can't help but break down in tears. She already lost her father. Now she might lose her sister. District 12 is going to have a victor this year. We need to have one. When Catnip took Prim's place at the reaping several minutes ago I knew she has one goal in mind. When my name was called I knew I was going away to the slaughter. I'm just a little lamb who was chosen for death this year. I look into Prim's eyes; her tears escaping them every second. "She's coming home. Even if I don't, she will." I brace her into a hug. Me being 6'3 and Prim being 5'1 I basically could crush her if I squeeze her to hard. "You need to keep her alive! You have too. One of you needs to come home!" Her eyes become bloodshot and her voice screams until it cracks. "I love you Prim. I really do. If I come home will make sure I take care of you and your mom." This is one of those things I hate saying but know I have to say it. When I promise someone something, I don't break that promise. If Katniss dies, I have to win the games. I know her far too well to know that if Prim loses both of us, her 12 year old self wouldn't be alive to see 13.

After Prim leaves I receive an unexpected visitor. Madge Undersee slowly walks through the room. I dated her for around two weeks when I was in the 11th grade and she was just a freshmen. "Listen to me. You will try everything your power to keep Katniss alive. If she doesn't make it out of the arena you better win. You don't have an option. Did you see the tears in the eyes coming straight from their heart when both of you stood up on the stage? They need you Gale. They need you and Katniss to come home alive. Do whatever it takes. Even if you can't walk out of the arena without a wheelchair, they need you." "Madge, Katniss and I will come home. Even if the rules say that only one tribute can become a victor. We're both coming home." Saying these words took a lot of effort to say. I knew Madge didn't believe me but she knew I would try. While the peacekeepers force her out I hear her say two words that will never leave my mind. "Convince Me."


End file.
